User talk:Dunewolfz/MS6 Stuff
Cool This is kinda cool :) I have some good ideas for names, generally just stick to the trend of them, like 2 new buggies called the Wombat Cyclone and Wombat Tornado :) And also, Every vehicle ever been in motorstorm to be in MS6! If there was 1 wish that would come true for MS6, that would be it. Sammyrock0087 (talk) 23:26, October 8, 2012 (UTC) I'd like a SuperMini like the Ford Ka, gonna be my first car ;) Chuck1551 (talk) 10:03, October 9, 2012 (UTC) ^Hopefully :D Chuck1551 (talk) 10:04, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Also, some of the names can't be used, eg. Mojave Wildcat, theres already a Wasabi Wildcat MX so it would just confuse things Sammyrock0087 (talk) 16:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) I knew there was a reason I got deja vu when I put that in. 16:51, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Well, if Berdino is short for San Bernadino (if I'm right :P), then how about some more American place names? Chuck1551 (talk) 17:25, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Christine? you're not serious. But how about some more Motorstorm movie tributes? Maybe there could be a livery for the Patriot Surger based on the General Lee from Dukes of Hazzard called 'Commander Big Dog' and a Patriot Muscle Car based on KITT frm Knight Rider, complete with the scanner that lights up when boosting. 04:05, December 16, 2012 (UTC) This is all brilliant. Particularly like the racing gangs :) Good job. Chuck1551 (talk) 12:22, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Some ideas for off-roading SuperMinis. Oh, and it's Castro F80, not Falfer... Chuck1551 (talk) 12:24, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Actually, I did Falfer F80 on purpose. It looks more like a Falfer vehicle to me. 21:58, October 11, 2012 (UTC) :About that: to me, Castros are all classic, untouched working vehicles. Falfers are all about outlandish modifications. Chuck1551 (talk) 19:28, October 13, 2012 (UTC) So a ghost town, huh? Pretty cool and creepy in equal measure... Seriously, Evo should hire you for the ideas alone ;) Chuck1551 (talk) 19:26, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Heh, I don't think me living in Arizona helps that unless they do Skype business calls. 19:51, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 21:06, October 16, 2012 (UTC)Hey Don't Forget free roam and heres an animal idea Lions they will pounce on anything smaller than a buggy though they will cower at the sight of anything bigger than a Racing Truck and lions are located in the safari zone Zones So, what're your opinions on the zones? If anyone is confused by the Acidic Zone, think Brimstone but deadlier, if you need an example see here for what the lakes would look like (if the link doesn't work Google Image search acid pools/lakes.) 01:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) If all this was to happen... Imagine how many gigabytes that'd take up on PS3? Oh well, can't be much more then GT5's stuff. 19:15, October 14, 2012 (UTC) NOTHING can be bigger than GT5. Chuck1551 (talk) 20:20, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Tmi1080 (talk) 15:57, October 18, 2012 (UTC)How About this vehicle class idea: Hovercrafts! Exactly If GT5 can have all that memory, so can MotorStorm. I also have some really good ideas for vehicles and names for vehicles, and for gameplay aspects (thats all on the wishlist under my name) :) Sammyrock0087 (talk) 20:36, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Weather Soooo, what do you guys think of the weather? Adds a bit of realism into MS. The Acid Rain is also actual acid rain lol. 00:27, October 26, 2012 (UTC) New ATV Please... they're immensely cute :) http://formula-cross.myshopify.com/ Chuck1551 (talk) 13:01, November 4, 2012 (UTC) More of a SuperMini, don't you think? I'd day on the racetrack people would confuse it for a SuperMini all the time. 22:39, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Personally I only really like the bigger, chunkier ATVs, the Mudslide etc. Having one of these would be a pretty cool little ride IMO ;) Chuck1551 (talk) 12:56, November 5, 2012 (UTC) Some Ideas for ya Monster Truck ATV hilarious one here Buggy Big Rig ATV Buggy Muscle Car alternate skin Mud Plugger matches africa perfectly Racing Truck Racing Truck I'll let you name em' if you like any. Phendranaguardian (talk) 04:19, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Lol. The Italia Tauromachia II is a Ultimate Aero TT, not a Lamborghini. :P Titanattack (talk) 18:28, June 20, 2013 (UTC)